Hatched
A cave sat there in amongst the blurry bright white of the snowy winterscape. The sun was peeking over the the horizon, signaling the birds to wake up and declare their presence to everyone within the area. Light filtered through the snow sending dazzling rays to dapple the rocky structure with golden brightness. Inside the cave was an egg, swirling with deep blue and every shade of orange ever thought of. The tiny dragonet inside the egg was completely unaware of the beauty surrounding the cave as the sun rose, neither did he know he was scheduled to hatch at any moment. The figure of a saphire blue SeaWing stirred in the corner of the cave. With a small gasp she hurried toward the egg. "Oh my precious little gem, I'm so sorry, I must have fallen asleep." She whispered softly, wrapping her long tail around her egg. She nuzzled it affectionately. "It's so lucky you didn't decide to hatch then, while I was asleep. That could have been disastrous." The SeaWing carefully tucked her worries away to the back of her head, this egg would hatch soon, she knew it would. She heared a strange crunching sound and turned her head to the entrance of the cave. A tall, dark orange SkyWing with freckle-like spots made his way inside. The SeaWing instantly felt calm, he was back. "Hey Flowy, how's the egg?" He asked quietly, making his way towards her. Flow gestured toward it with her snout. "It hasn't hatched yet, it will soon." She replied. The SkyWing suddenly looked alarmed. "It still hasn't hatched? It was due to hatch yesterday!" "It's alright Sparks, just give it time, we'll have a beautiful son by tomorrow, I'm certain of it." She breathed. Flow felt Sparks gently put his wing around her. "I hope you're right." A few hours later the egg still hadn't hatched. The sun had definitely broken through dawn and was melting the snow around them. "P-Perhaps we should make it back to the base? The snow's loosened up, I doubt it's snowed in anymore." Sparks suggested with a shiver, the cold wind was easily making it into the cave, through the entrance and the small gaps in the walls. "We can't move the egg now, it's so close to hatching." Flow said. She was admittedly cold as well. "Maybe you go back, Jewel and Shrew should have some blankets and warm beverages, they'll warm you up in a heartbeat." "And leave you here alone? Hell no." Sparks scoffed. Flow smiled, she had always admired Spark's selflessness, especially towards her. Even before they had got together Sparks would have easily murdered anyone who hurt her. "As soon as he hatches go and get the others, bring blankets and food with you, our dragonet will have to stay here a few days before we can move him." She instructed. Sparks nodded and intertwined his tail with her's. Sparks suddenly had an idea, Flow could tell, they'd known each other for so long Flow knew exactly how Sparks' mind and body worked, it was almost like they had a psychic bond. "What is it?" She asked, curiosity powering her mind. "Nothing. I just had a terrible, dangerous and stupid thought..." "Ah, my favourite." She said sarcastically. "Now what is your plan?" Sparks figeted uncomfortably. "Well, Flowy, it's your powers. What if you used them to help hatch the egg?" Flow looked at him sadly. "I-I can't. The egg will hatch naturally. I know I've got a soul protection spell but I can't use my magic, the protection has already failed me once..." Flow remembered back to Shadowcrawler, back to the year that caused her to loose sanity. While she had regained it, the experience was etched onto her mind, she had almost killed her friends. Sparks and Flow had fallen alseep when the egg stirred. The small dragonet inside the egg had awoken and was frantically chipping away at the egg from the inside. A loud crack broke the silence, waking the parents from their slumber. "Oh my- three moons! It's hatching, it's hatching!" Flow exclaimed, jumping to her talons. Before long a dragonet was sitting surrounded by broken eggshell. He opened his mouth and yawned. Flow felt tears of joy seep down her cheeks as she slowly went closer to her dragonet. "Hi Seamount. I'm your mother." She said in a quiet high pitched whisper. "Awwrrrrk!" Seamount responded, shaking out his bright blue wings. Flow looked at him closer, he had an orange face with gradually turned blue as it went down his neck. His eyes bore into her like shining pieces of sky. "You're-You're beautiful." Flow concluded with a sigh. She turned around to face Sparks. "Go to the base, grab supplies and tell the others the news, we're parents." She said. "Bye Flowy, and bye bye little one, your dad will be back soon." Sparks said. He hesitated for a moment before flying off into the snow. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (KittenQueen15)